Draco & Harry Drabbles iPod Challenge
by erinjoy29
Summary: Basically what the title says. It's HPDM - which means SLASH. Don't like it... don't read it. But you've had your warning now so don't complain. A little excerpt: 'Kissing you is the most amazing experience I have ever had. And I’ve fought dragons.'


iPod Drabbles

~ Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy,

~ Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle

~ Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. (Rules are you only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting!)

~ Do ten of them and then post.

I've chose Draco and Harry for mine. So this does mean some SLASH ladies and gentlemen. If you don't like it... don't read it.

I'm actually pretty happy with these. Even when I spent the first 30 seconds of a song staring blankly at the screen waiting for inspiration. I hope you like them.

Anyway, here you go...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rascal Flatts – Secret Smile

**HPOV**

Leaning my head down on my hand I couldn't stop staring at him. Sitting over at the Slytherin table with his friends, without a care in the world. I suppose none of us have anything to worry about now. Voldemort's gone and we're all free.

His eyes connect with mine and his smile wavers for a moment; before it remains, as do his eyes on mine.

As I finally look away and see my friends looking at me curiously. I find that I don't care what they think. I don't care what anyone thinks.

If I want to spend my time staring at the smile of a boy who can make the sun shine down and turn me on with something akin to a light switch, I will.

He's all I've been waiting for.

Draco Malfoy and his secret smile.

~~~*~~~

Keith Urban – Only You Can Love Me This Way

**HPOV**

There are so many reasons why I love him. We were meant to be from the very beginning. Despite the fights and hatred, we were so opposite that we were the same deep inside.

There's no-one that comes close to him or could ever take his place. Even when we were younger and fighting every single day; there was no-one I'd rather it be than him.

He was always on my mind. The one constant through the years, I'd obsess over him and everything he was doing. Even when I found out he was a death eater he was still on my mind... I wanted to save him.

I did. From the moment I went back for him in that fire we looked at each other differently.

And now he's always in my heart.

~~~*~~~

Carrie Underwood – Just A Dream

**DPOV**

The war ended two weeks ago and we were finally holding the massive memorial for all that had fallen. To be honest I was a mess and everyone around me knew it, even as I tried to hide the tears.

Why did this happen? How could it have ended this way?

As I sat down in a chair that they had set out on the Hogwarts grounds I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe it.

They called me up to say a few words and they handed me his wand, my old wand. They said I was the rightful owner due to him 'borrowing' it from me. More like took by force. But none of it mattered anymore.

I looked out at them and I lost it. I looked up and screamed "Why!? Why'd you leave me!? This isn't happening!" I looked out at everyone and whispered to myself, "This isn't real. This is just a dream..."

~~~*~~~

Brad Paisley – Then

**DPOV**

We'd spent the summer owling each other after I thanked him for saving me from the fire. It progressed from there but I didn't have the chance to see him on the train. I remember trying not to stare when I first saw him.

It was during dinner when I caught my first glimpse of him I'd had in what felt like a lifetime. I couldn't believe he was so beautiful. It was like I'd never seen him before; and I hadn't, at least not in this way.

I couldn't believe the feelings I was having for him. So strong, like nothing I'd ever experienced.

I look back on that day and I think to myself, 'to think I thought I loved you then'. Because it's nothing compared to how I feel about him now.

~~~*~~~

Aaron Lines – Old Days New

**DPOV**

It was a repeat of the old days. I'd said something stupid, a remark about Ron being the worst professional Quidditch player I'd ever seen.

Harry took it a bit too seriously. I mean, challenging me to a match because I made a joke. A joke that even Weasley laughed at.

Now, the wind is blowing through our hair and I can't help but remember our first game back at Hogwarts. We were so young then, just wanting to beat each other.

But now, years from a time when I was a snotty little brat, it seems so far away. And I would never want things to change. I'd never want things to go back to the way they were back then.

~~~*~~~

Survivor – I Can't Hold Back

**HPOV**

I look in his eyes and I see desire. I can't help myself as I reach out and touch him. A slight caress down his chest before I rest my hand on his cock.

I can't help myself anymore. I feel him tremble as I unbuckle his belt, pull down his zipper and grasp him firmly in my hand.

He looks down in amazement as I move my hand up and down his length. Slowly, so he will remember every second of this.

When he looks up into my eyes, his mouth gasping open slightly, I realise I can't hold back anymore.

I quicken my movements and he moans loudly into my ear. I can tell he's on the edge. I whisper to him, "Don't hold back. Let go."

~~~*~~~

Howie Day – She Says

**HPOV**

I walk into the Room of Requirement, and before I can look at him I can't help but glance at the surroundings he chose.

There's a window and it appears to be open producing a slight breeze, but it has to be magic. A glorious bed sits in the middle of the room, covered in black satin sheets. But the most beautiful thing is that there are candles everywhere bathing the room in sweet candlelight. Well, the most beautiful besides him.

It's late and I'm so tired from everything. The war is coming and our secret relationship doesn't exactly help with my stress levels. It's madness.

I wonder why he had to tell me what's going on in his head. I am so happy he did, but it depresses me when I realise there isn't much I can do to help him if he won't go to Dumbledore. I feel he needs to be told of Draco's problem, especially when he's the target. But Draco's afraid of telling him, so I respect his wishes even if I don't see where he's coming from.

~~~*~~~

Jack's Mannequin – Dark Blue

**DPOV**

I don't know what you expect from me. I wish I could tell you to slow down and just be with me. But that's impossible for both of us. The war is upon us and you need to prepare yourself for facing the Dark Lord.

I don't know how you think under the conditions you are forced to live in. Sometimes I wonder if you know what it's like to be completely alone. Alone, but only in your head, because you're surrounded by people in reality.

I want you to just take a breath and stop thinking about everything. Just exist with me.

Look at the sky. It's a perfect shade of dark blue, which is unnatural for Hogwarts. But then again, so are we.

~~~*~~~

Muse – Supermassive Black Hole

**HPOV**

Oh god. You make me suffer. But you find a way to make it up to me when we're alone.

Sneaking around, you set my soul alight in a way nobody would understand.

You're the enemy, yet you're the only person who I can be with without feeling like a fool. A clueless fool who has no idea how he's going to live up to the expectations of everyone in the Wizarding World.

You make me moan with the slightest touch of your lips to mine, and I forget that we're in an alcove in the Entrance Hall where anyone could see.

You consume me and you ignite a passion in me that is unrivalled by anything. It's the only thing that can take my mind off everything. I love you for it.

~~~*~~~

Total – Kissing You

**HPOV**

Kissing you is the most amazing experience I have ever had. And I've fought dragons.

My whole world just centres on you. I want nothing more than to kiss you forever and never stop. I wouldn't even care about the lack of oxygen. We're wizards; I'm sure we could find a way around it.

It's so... good... and right. It's everything I think of. It's the only thing I dream about at night. It's the only thing I look forward to no matter what.

You're my man, and sometimes I can't believe it. You're the most amazing person in the universe to me.

When I first realised I had to have you I had no idea I'd actually succeed; and now I've got you, I've got your love. And that means everything to me.

The moment you pull your lips from mine I only have one thought.

_I wanna kiss you_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please take time to review and let me know what you think.


End file.
